Doctors often prescribe elbow and shoulder restraints that help a patient immediately after surgery. However, after a period of time, depending on the injury and complexity of the surgery, a patient goes from using a very bulky and uncomfortable restraint to sleeping with little or no support. Patients often aggravate or reinjure themselves during this time and healing is delayed. In addition, individuals often suffer minor shoulder and elbow injuries that do not require surgery (i.e., tennis elbow, bursitis, muscle pulls, etc.). Unfortunately, instead of sleep providing healing, the injury is further aggravated by sleeping in awkward positions. Accordingly, improvements are needed.